coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9612 (14th November 2018)
Plot Abi is discharged from hospital. Tracy finds her at a low ebb, angry that she wasn't there to save her from herself. The guilt overwhelming, Tracy offers to help her get her job back at the garage and confesses that she's the one who sabotaged Michelle's car. Carla tells Daniel to crank up the heating in the flat for Sinead and send her the bill. Daniel thinks it's too much but agrees. Audrey finds out that the video of her throwing the flowers at Claudia has gone viral. She's initially furious but comes to see the funny side. Tracy explains to Abi that she wants to keep them both out of prison. Abi realises that she stole the laptop from the garage and started off all her problems. She throws Tracy out and ends their friendship. Maria doesn't want to work with Claudia anymore after the way she treated Audrey. Rita feels the same. Abi takes Tracy's betrayal hard but Seb encourages her to see it as an opportunity to clear her name. Claire Manton suspends Abi from seeing Charlie and Lexi because of her drugs relapse. Abi enquires about having the twins adopted, feeling that they'll be better off without her. Seb calls her pathetic for abandoning them. Simon returns from a careers day at school and announces that he wants to join the Navy as he's not cut out for University. Ken doesn't approve but Peter encourages his ambitions. Sinead goes for a homeopathic massage and meets Steff Mulvenney, a breast cancer sufferer who has given up chemo in favour of an alkaline diet. Maria tells Audrey she's missed her and wants to come back as an equal partner, with Rita offering to put up the money. Audrey agrees and they all make up. Leanne is vehemently opposed to Simon signing up and refuses to wave him off to war. Seb is livid to see Tracy, Steve and Amy playing happy families. Abi catches him smashing up the closed flower shop, having broken in. Ken happens upon the scene before they can flee and calls the police. Hiding her son in the back, Abi prepares to deal with Ken. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Claire Manton - Louise Atkins *Steff Mulvenney - Sarah Middleton Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Abi's room and corridor *Natural Harmony - Waiting room Notes *This episode features a piano solo re-arrangement of Eric Spear's opening theme music and ad bumper motifs as part of a promotion campaign for ITV's broadcast of the John Lewis 2018 Christmas advert starring Sir Elton John the following evening. Similar changes were made on other ITV mainstays airing on Wednesday 14th November and Thursday 15th, including Lorraine, This Morning, The Chase and Emmerdale. The music was arranged and performed by Harry The Piano and composer Paul Farrer, with additional arrangements by Tim Byrne and Sitting Duck, under the supervision of ITV Music. https://www.manchestereveningnews.co.uk/news/tv/elton-john-play-piano-music-15420974 http://www.digitalspy.com/tv/advertising/news/a870601/john-lewis-christmas-advert-2018-elton-john/ *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Abi's momentous decision leaves Seb enraged; Peter and Leanne fail to see eye to eye; and Sinead takes an interest in homoeopathy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,641,930 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes